A Different Kind of Morphing
by historian
Summary: Power Rangers-Animorphs crossover. 2 years after Rita and Zedd are turned good by Zordon's Wave, Rita dies in an accident. A bereft and mourning Zedd is offered a chance to escape his pain by becoming a mentor to a new team of Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Animorphs in owned by K.A. Applegate. Power Rangers is owned (last time I checked) by Disney_.

_POV: Zedd_

You'd think I'd be used to loss by now. I have a lot of experience.

As Lord Zedd, I usually got my way. But I still faced loss--especially around a certain planet called Earth. That was twoplanetary solar years of pure frustration. Then there was being driven out of my own castle and forced to take refuge with myfather-in-law, who was quite frankly the biggest bastard who ever lived (and considering that we were all villians, that's saying something). There was the excruciating moment of pain when Zordon burned the evil out of me. I don't miss being evil, but it was still a sense of loss, going from one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy to an early-middle-aged human. Don't get me wrong;

I'm grateful. Still...it took a long time to adjust.

But I did. And I was rewarded with a _real_ relationship with Rita, untainted by evil. It was wonderful.

Until she died.

It was so incredibly STUPID. A simple mechanical failure in our airspeeder. Literally a one-in-ten-million chance. She survives tens of millennia in the cutthroat enviroment of the UAE; she achieves the ONLY thing that could be remotely called a victory against Zordon of Eltar; she spends the better part of three years fighting one of the most successful Ranger teams in galactic history...and she dies in a FUCKING ACCIDENT!!??

Hmmm. I DID spend too much time around Earth. I'm swearing in English.

So here I am, standing at her grave in a quiet cemetery, the tears steaming down my face as I desperately try to find a reason to go on living. I'm not having much luck. Finally I slump down on the ground, leaning against the headstone. Even though I was exhausted from grief, I had no intention of falling asleep -- the nightmares were horrible. But I guess I did.

---

"Zedd," a commanding voice said.

Startled, I opened my eyes and stood up, only to freeze in shock. All I could see was white light in all directions, even down. I was apparently standing on nothing.

Was this death?

"No, Zedd," the voice spoke again. "Your time is not yet over."

I still couldn't see anyone, but I knew that voice. "ZORDON!!"

"Yes, Zedd, it's me." The voice turned wry. "Or at least, what's left of me."

"But, aren't you dead??"

"Death is not an end, Zedd. It is simply another beginning."

"Tell that to Rita," I said bitterly.

"She is in a better place. You will see her again some day, I promise."

"And what am I supposed to do until then? Suffer?"

"I've felt your pain, Zedd, and I will do what I can to help -- by giving you a chance to make a difference."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to mentor a team of Rangers."

It's times like this when I wonder if keeping my brain exposed to the elements for so many years in my sorcerer form was such a good idea. Either that, or Zordon spent a little too much time in that tube. "I see death granted you a sense of humor."

"I'm quite serious, Zedd."

I resisted the urge to laugh insanely. "I don't think I'm qualified, to put it mildly. And besides, everyone in the galaxy knows who I was, WHAT I was. They would never trust me."

"Who said anything about this galaxy? This team will be in another dimension entirely. A fresh start, as it were. As for qualifications, who better to defend a planet from evil than someone who's been on that side of the fence?"

I had to admit, put that way, it made sense. And I could leave my pain behind, and even make amends for a lifetime of darkness. Rita wouldn't want me to be miserable for the rest of my life. A fresh start...

"And I suppose you have some Ranger morphers lying around?" I asked dryly, knowing he would sense my capitulation.

"As a matter of fact..." six glowing lights appeared in front of me. Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Black, and Green. Given those colors, I wasn't surprised when the light faded and the Power Coins floated in front of me.

"Those will do," I admitted.

"Also..." Zordon continued. Another flash of light, and a datapad floated in front of me. "This contains all pertinent information of the other Earth, the aliens attacking it, and the six young beings defending it. They call themselves the Animorphs."

"Finally..Zedd, hold out your hands." Confused, I did so..and in a final flash, my old Z-staff appeared. I almost dropped it in shock, vaguely noting that it was now pure white instead of silver. "I know this brings back bad memories, Zedd, but I must grant you a small measure of your old power so you can protect yourself and your young charges. This is the easiest way to do so."

"I never thought I'd see this again," I admitted. I took a few practice swings. The staff felt like it had never left my hands.

"I thank you for this," Zordon spoke again. "The whole multiverse thanks you."

"I just hope I won't let you down."

"I have faith in you. You were a formidable foe, and you will make a formidable hero. Goodbye, Zedd, and good luck."

---

I woke up then, my body stiff and sore from laying on the ground. For a moment I thought it had merely been a dream, but then I realized I could feel some of my old power inside of me. I concentrated, and my staff appeared, followed by the datapad and the Coins. It had been real.

I made them disappear, then looked upon my beloved's grave. "I'll make you proud," I said softly.

---

Two weeks later, I was ready. The datapad contained a wealth of information; not just on the Rangers-to-be, but on their enemies (the Yeerks) and on the state of the world in general. I noticed, with gratitude, that Zordon had somehow set up a false identity for me in that world (Zedd Oliver; he really had gained a sense of humor) that was independently wealthy. That was a relief. Though I was no longer evil, I really couldn't picture myself working in a fast-food restaurant.

I had little to take with me, since Zordon had provided virtually everything for me in the new dimension. Something I WAS taking with me were pictures of Rita and each of the Ranger teams I had fought. I wanted them both as I reminder of what I was fighting for, and to help inspire the new Rangers. I wanted them to realize they were carrying on a legacy.

I stood in my humble home and send out a thought. _I'm ready_.

A swirling blue wormhole appeared in front of me. Without hesitation, I stepped into it, and into my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

_POV: Jake_

Two years.

Two long, lonely years of fighting the Yeerks. Two years of fighting, killing, injuries and lying to our parents. Killing a few Taxxons here, thwarting one of Visser 3's plots there, scoring a few victories. Small victories.

But we're losing ground. Over 20,000 humans have been infested, according to our best estimates.

And now Erek the Chee has brought us the news we've all been dreading: the Yeerks are preparing to attack openly.

We're not quite sure we the Yeerks have abandoned their policy of subterfuge. According to our Chee spies, even most of the Yeerks don't know why. Wild rumors are circulating among them, ranging from the Yeerks defeating the Andalites enough that they can focus on Earth (unlikely) to the Andalites finally preparing a fleet to retake Earth space (our greatest hope, but two years of war have made us all cynical). Visser 3 himself has secluded himself in the long-range communications room, talking extensively with the Council of Thirteen.

But the bottom line is that Earth is not ready for this assault. Ax estimates that it would only take a maximum of two months for the Yeerks to effectively destroy organized resistance, though the guerilla wars (like the one we've been waging) would effectively go on for years.

Now my team is looking at me, waiting for orders. And I have no clue what to tell them.

The obvious course of action would be to approach the world governments and warn them about what's about to happen. But that's too dangerous. We know at least one head of state is a Controller, and quite possibly more. But what else can we do when the Yeerks start using massed firepower in a conventional war?

We need a miracle.

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than there was a...well, _tearing_ sound. All of us started looking around wildly, then our gazes fixed on a spot in the center of Cassie's parents' barn. The air was beginning to ripple and twist.

Now, this wasn't the strangest thing the Animorphs had ever seen, but it was definetely unusual. And a potential threat. It was a bit jarring to have to face something like that here, which had always been our sancturary.

Not that that stopped us, of course. Rachel was already beginning to morph bear. Marco quickly followed with gorilla.

The...thing...in the air had grown larger, a deep blue color, and was beginning to swirl around itself.

(Prince Jake...) Ax sounded rather hesitant. (I believe that is a wormhole forming.)

(A wormhole?) Marco was almost completely morphed now. (Like on _Star Trek_?)

(Er, yes) TV-fan Ax agreed. (Though I cannot be certain. No Andalite has ever seen one. It is beyond even our technology.)

"Then it's probably not Yeerk..." Cassie (who had stayed in human form like me) pointed out.

The wormhole had now reached seven feet across. The center rippled slightly...

...and a man stepped out.

It was distinctly anti-climatic. He was about six feet tall, in early middle-age, dressed in a conservative three-piece suit, and carrying a slim executive briefcase.

What...the...hell?

He scanned the room, seemingly not surprised to find a grizzly bear, a gorilla, two kids, an Andalite, and a hawk. I got the distinct impression those eyes missed nothing. Then he smiled. "Greeting, Animorphs."

Rachel let out a loud growl as she mover closer to the man, walking on her hind legs. (Who are you?) she asked in a deadly voice.

He didn't look the least bit intimidated. "My name is Zedd Oliver. I'm here to help."

Marco couldn't resist. (With what, our taxes?)

Zedd smiled. "This isn't my usual attire, but I wanted an outfit that wouldn't scare you."

"It takes a lot to scare us," Cassie stated softly.

"Yes, I suppose it would. That aside, as I said, I'm here to help with your war against the Yeerks."

"How?" I spoke up finally. I wasn't sure what to make of this. "The Yeerks are about to attack openly. We'd need an army to stop them."

Zedd remained calm. "I have something better than an army." He walked over to a bench, set the briefcase down, and opened it, with the open side facing us. Six gold coins gleamed in the light.

(You're going to bribe the Yeerks?) Marco suggested dryly.

("Shut up, Marco,") we all said/thought spoke. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was telling me that these things were more than mere coins.

"These are the Power Coins," Zedd stated. "They will give you access to technology far more advanced then the Yeerks." He looked at Ax. "Far more advanced than the Andalites, as well."

Ax stiffened. (How is that possible?)

"I'm not from around here. However, rather than tell you, I'd rather show you. Any volunteers?"

Rachel snorted. (How stupid do you think we are?! Why should we trust you?)

Zedd just smiled. "Are you afraid, Rachel?"

You could have heard a pin drop in that barn. Rachel's bear eyes blazed. Marco's voice came on "private" thought-speak: (This guy is SO dead...)

Rachel walked up to Zedd, and looked down on him from her seven-foot height. (NOBODY CALLS ME A COWARD!!) she punctuated this with a roar.

Zedd didn't back down a inch. "Then accept my challenge. First, morph human."

Rachel just looked at him for a long moment, then started to shrink. Zedd watched her calmly, seemingly immune to the disgusting morphing process. Soon Rachel was human again, clad in her "morphing spandex". "Well?" she sneered.

Zedd picked up one of the coins and handed it to her. "You are certainly a Pink. I give you the power of the Pteradactyl."

Rachel took the coin and looked at it...and something seemed to click in her eyes. Her sneer faded. "What now?" she asked with a calm that startled us.

"Raised in your right hand and shout 'Pteradactyl!'"

(That's ridiculous...) Marco started, but Rachel silenced him with a look.

"PTERADACTYL!"

The room filled with Pink light.


	3. Chapter 3

_POV: Rachel_

WOW.

That's the only way I can describe it. Just...WOW.

I was overwhelmed by the sheer POWER flowing through me. It was like my body was plugged in to a nuclear reactor. I felt both light enough on my feet to fly and solidly rooted enough that a semi couldn't move me. Even my senses seemed to have been enhanced -- everything seemed sharper, clearer. I just stood there, revelling in the feelings as my friends stared at me.

Finally, Marco spoke. "Damn, girl, you look good in spandex."

Normally that comment would lead to a death threat from me. But right now, I felt so good I didn't care.

Jake looked at me critically. "Rachel...are you all right?"

My hands rose up and I took my helmet off, only realizing after I did it that I had known exactly HOW to do it. "Guys...I feel incredible!" I knew I was grinning like an idiot.

What just happened? Ax asked in confusion.

"She just morphed." Zedd explained. "That is the power I am giving you. It makes you ten times stronger and five times faster than normal. And," he looked at Marco, "it's not spandex. It is armor created by the physical manifestation of the Power. It will stand up to at least 60 hits from a Dracon beam before failing." He smirked. "You could now rip apart a Harik-Bajir with your bare hands, especially since their blades can't penetrate the armor."

"He's telling the truth, guys, " I added, seeing their scepticism. "I thought my bear morph was powerful, but it's nothing compared to this!"

"And you're just GIVING us this kind of power, with no strings attached?" Jake said in disbelief.

"Not quite," Zedd admitted. "With any great power like this comes great responsibiity. But no, I'm not asking for your soul or your first-born child. I want to save this planet just as much as you do. I won't force you to accept, but to be perfectly honest, this is your only chance."

The other Animorphs looked at me again, and then at each other. Finally Jake spoke. "We accept."

"Excellent." Zedd smiled. "Then come forth and recieve your Coins, Rangers. Ax and Tobias will have to morph human, though...the Coins are intended for bipeds."

Ax and Tobias did so, and my friends..my _team_...lined up in front of Zedd. I walked over and joined them.

"Jake, the leader, you receive the Red Tyrannosaurus. Marco, the joker, you are certainly the Black Mastodon. Ax, the member with advanced intelligence, you deserve the Blue Triceratops. Tobias, the haunted loner, it is fitting that you wield the power of the Green Dragonzord. And finally, Cassie. The Yellow Saber-Toothed Tiger is always the heart of her team, and you certainly fit that category." Cassie stepped back into line with the rest of us, staring at the coin in her hand. Zedd smiled broadly at us. "Congratulations, Rangers of Earth!"

My fellow Animorphs raised their hands.

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

The room filled with a rainbow of light. When it faded, the Rangers of Earth stood proud.

"Wow, Rachel, you weren't kidding! This is awesome!" Marco exclaimed.

"It is...definetely a unique feeling," Ax admitted. I could tell he was trying hard not to be impressed. He'd always been so proud of Andalite technology, but this stuff put his people's science to shame.

Tobias took a more pragmatic approach to his new power. He walked over to a large solid oak table and lifted it up...with one hand. "It's a light as a feather," he commented in his usual flat voice. Being a hawk for so long had affected his ability to show human emotions.

"As it should be," Zedd said complacently. "I've seen morphed Rangers throw full-sized cars around. Nothing the Yeerks have can beat you in hand-to-hand combat, with the possible exception of some of Visser 3's battle morphs. But this is only the beginning of your new abilities."

We all looked at him in shock. "There's more??" I asked in a shocked whisper.

"Indeed," Zedd returned. "But this in not the place to show it. My...sponsor...has set up a hidden valley, much like the one the Horik-Bajir have, to act as your new base."

"It will take us a while to get there. How do we demorph?" Jake started.

"Just say 'power down'. But travelling long distances is no longer a problem. One of your new gifts is teleportation."

How many times can a person be shocked in one day? We ended up staring at our new ally in disbelief again. "You mean..we can travel anywhere we want...instantaneously?" Ax asked slowly. His ego was really taking a beating.

"Not _quite_ anywhere. You have to be able to picture your destination clearly in your mind. That's why I'll take us to the valley this first time, so you can see what it looks like. And there are a few energy fields that can block teleporation, though I don't think the Yeerks have any of them. But other than that...yes."

I couldn't believe it. This would make our missions a hell of a lot easier. I said "power down" and the rest of the team followed. To my surprise, I still felt...well, buzzed. I realized that even though I was no longer morphed, the Power was still making itself known inside of me. I couldn't help the vicious smile that formed on my face.

The Yeerks were in for a BIG surprise...

"Everyone ready?" Zedd asked. We gathered around him, still a little wary. He raised his hands, and the world faded for an instant...


	4. Chapter 4

_POV: Ax_

This has been a most...interesting day.

Less than one human hour ago, we were on the brink of despair. Though my prince tried hard not to show it, he was at as much of a loss as we were on how to deal with the change in Yeerk tactics. And now...

Now, I dare to hope the odds have shifted to our favor.

This "morphing" process is virtually indescribable. I had always felt weak and clumsy in my human morph, but with this Power (and that's an odd name, albiet an accurate one) I felt like I could take on the Yeerks single-handedly. I know that's an exaggeration, but still...

It's given us hope. And that alone is worth more than we could ever repay this Zedd human (if he is, indeed, human; I have my doubts.)

And as this home planet of a paradoxical race fades into view once more, I realize he was telling the truth about offering even more.

Teleportation has long been a dream of my people. As advanced as our science is, we keep running into what human scientists call the Heisenberg Principle-- you can know the velocity of a particle OR it's location, but NOT both at the same time, thus making true teleportation "impossible".

I've learned that becoming an Animorph makes "impossible" seem possible on a regular basis.

My human friends examined themselves, as if to make certain that they're whole and unharmed. I resisted doing the same. That would be...undignified.

We are indeed in a valley, with a small river running through it and lush green vegetation everywhere one looks. It is remarkably peaceful, and I realize it is meant to be a sanctuary.

Zedd waited patiently until we recovered from this unique experience. Once our attention was refocused on him, he began. "As I've said, when morphed you become incomparable fighters. You'll be able to tear most enemies apart with your bare hands, especially since the Power gives you a certain measure of martial-arts skill, which can be improved further by training, which we'll do. But when more power is neccessary, you also have weapons." He raises his staff, and a flash of light appears on each of our hips. "These are your blade blasters. They can function both as daggers and as energy pistols. The Power will let you know how to use them as well, though again, practice will help."

I take my new weapon out of its' holster and examine it. It is obviously advanced technology, and I find I do indeed instinctively now how to switch it from one mode to another.

"Sweet!" Marco exclaimed. I know he, like all of us, remembered the many times Yeerk Dracon beams almost killed us. It will indeed be satisfactory to be able to, as humans say, "return the favor".

"The blade blasters will do for skirmishes and the beginnings of battles. But when you need more, you can call on your Power Weapons. Each of you has a unique weapons that resides in a sub-space pocket. You can call on it at will, and make it disappear the same way. I'll do it this first time." He raised his staff.

"Rachel, you receive the Power Bow, a ranged weapon beyond compare!" A flash of Pink light in Rachel's hands. After examining it for a few human seconds, she materialized an arrow and fired it a thousand feet into the air, where it exploded in a huge fireball. She voiced what can only be described as a war whoop.

"Cassie, you receive the Power Daggers, fast and lethal!" Cassie spun her Daggers expertly in her hands.

"Ax," he spoke to me, "you receive the Power Lance, able to disarm any opponent!" The Lance felt like an extension of my body in my hands.

"Tobias, you receive the Dragon Dagger, more dangerous than any sword!" The Dagger flashed in the sun.

"Marco, you receive the Power Ax, able to smash through the heaviest armor!" Marco did some quick poses with his Ax, which made him look supremely dangerous.

"And finally, Jake, the leader, you receive the Power Sword, the greatest of them all!" Jake fired a blast from his sword, which obliterated a good-sized tree.

We looked at each other, and though the helmets covered our faces, we could see the excitement in each other's stances. With but a thought, we made our new weapons disappear again.

To my surprise, Cassie then stepped forward. "Zedd? How are we able to know how to do this things automatically? Does the Power change our minds?" I must admit, I had not thought about it in those terms. After all our experiences with the Yeerks, control over our minds is a very sensitive topic. I noticed my fellow Animorphs tense nervously as they awaited Zedd's answer.

Zedd seemed to understand what the question meant. "The Power doesn't change you, Cassie; it becomes part of you. It brings the armor and the weapons, yes, but it builds on what's already there. All of you have the internal strength, the morals, the _conviction_ to do the right thing. _That's_ what makes you a Ranger. You're still the same person you always were. The Power lets you express it in a more dramatic fashion. And if you ever lose your powers, or they're no longer needed, you'll still be part of a very special group. The Rangers themselves said it best: once a Ranger, always a Ranger." His gaze sharpened. "I knew well some of the greatest Rangers to ever don the morpher, and I see in you the same thing their mentor saw in them. I am confident you'll do well." He paused then and tilted his head, as if listening to something we couldn't hear. His expression changed to one of pure determination. "It appears that we're about to be interrupted. Don't be afraid, Rangers. The Power will protect you."

Just then the air around us warped...and when it cleared, we were in what we call, for lack of a better term, "the inside-out place".

Standing before us were the Ellimnist (in the form of an old man) and Crayak (in his usual hideous half-machine, half-something-else form).

And they looked very angry indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

_POV: Marco_

We should have known this was coming. We should have known that these two wouldn't let anyone intefer in their precious game. God forbid someone actually _help_ us...

As I looked at my teammates, I noticed two things: we've all been returned to our normal forms (except for Tobias who was still human rather than a hawk); and they all look incredibly disappointed and let down. I know they're thinking the same thing: Zedd's intervention will be reversed.

I turned to look at Zedd himself, and got a surprise. He was staring at the Elimnist as if the all-powerful being was something he'd scraped off the bottom of his shoe. Obviously he shared our opinion of him. But he showed absolutely no fear of him. That made no sense. While he's obviously more powerful than the average human (or us, to be honest), I get the sense he's nowhere near all-powerful. So why isn't he worried?

The "old man" was the first to speak. "You do not belong here, Zedd."

Zedd chuckled darkly. "Since when has that stopped me?"

"YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THE TIMELINE," Crayak boomed. "YOUR INTERFERENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED."

Zedd snorted. "Interference!? You're one to talk! Anyone who turns an entire species of children into killing machines has no room for complaint." I realized he's talking about the Howlers.

"These children have a great destiny ahead of them," the Eliminst argued. "They should be allowed to fullfill it."

Zedd looked increduleous. "'Great destiny??' Rachel dying in the final battle is a great destiny!?" We all looked at him, stunned. "Jake mired in depression and guilt; Tobias turning his back on his humanity; Marco burying himself in cars, money and women, destroying the good man he is; and only Ax and Cassie able to live anything remotely resembling normal lives; that's "GREAT"!??"

I personally thought that the money, cars and women didn't sound so bad, but I was horrified at the rest of it. And I wasn't alone. Rachel and Tobias were staring at each other; Rachel with tears in her eyes (and Rachel never, EVER cries!), Tobias with his usually expressionless face showing a deep loss. Cassie and Jake were hugging each other, for once not caring about us teasing them. We were all too stunned to speak. But Zedd sure wasn't.

He was glaring at both of them, and for a moment I was sure he eyes flashed red. "That's not destiny! It's two immature manipulators who make innocent lives miserable just to prove a point! They're nothing but puppets to you! Well, guess what...I'm cutting the strings!"

Now we were gaping at him in disbelief. No one...no one talks to these two that! The Elimnist looked just as shocked as he were. He wasn't used to people lecturing him.

Suddenly our surroundings turned red, and a deep rumbling sounded. Apparently, Crayak wasn't used to it either. His eye glowed brightly. "ENOUGH!" he thundered. "YOU MAKE EMPTY THREATS, ZEDD! EVEN AT YOUR PEAK, YOU WERE NO MATCH FOR US!" I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I didn't have time to ask.

Zedd...just smiled. "Who said it would be me you'd be facing?" Three all-powerful eyes widened in shock.

And then...HE came.

There are no words that can describe him. It was...it was like warm sunshine on a spring day. It was comfort, reassurance, encouragement all wrapped into one. It was a taste of heaven.

My god...

"NO," he said, with a voice as powerful as Crayak's but filled with warmth, "I JUST WORK FOR HIM."

Though he had no physical body, I could feel his attention turn to the Elminist and Crayak...and I was suddenly very glad I wasn't them. "ZEDD SPEAKS FOR ME, YOU TWO. PLAY YOUR PATHETIC GAME IF YOU MUST, BUT DO IT WITHOUT THE HUMANS AND THE YEERKS. THOSE TWO SPECIES WILL MAKE THEIR OWN DESTINIES NOW."

The Elliminist's face contorted with rage. "These are MY children! I manipulated their families for thousands of years to produce them at this one moment in time, and I am NOT giving them up!!" He raised his hands, and power fluxed around them.

I was never sure exactly what happened next. All that I could see was a flash of golden light, and then the Elimnist screamed in pain. When my vision cleared, he was one his hands and knees, gasping for breath as his chosen form smoldered.

The Elminist just had his ass kicked.

"THAT WAS FOOLISH, ELIMNIST. DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN. YOU MAY NOT SURVIVE IT."

Crayak, who had been surprisingly silent until now, spoke. "IF WE LEAVE THEM ALONE, WILL YOU LEAVE US ALONE?"

"YES."

Crayak turned his eye to look at us for a moment. Then, "I WILL MISS THE YEERKS...BUT I WILL NOT MISS THESE HUMANS." In a blink, he was gone.

The Elimnist staggered to his feet. He glared at us. "This isn't over...Rangers," he spat. Then he was gone as well.

Zedd's valley faded back into view. Everything was back to normal. I looked at my fellow Animorphs, and they looked as shaken as I was. We all turned to Zedd, the same unspoken question on all our faces.

Zedd looked amused. "THAT was Zordon, the former mentor of the Earth Rangers in my universe. Makes quite an impression, doesn't he?"

Jake looked confused. "How could someone like that even NEED Rangers?"

"Two reasons. One, he wasn't always that powerful."

"The second reason is the Ranger Code. That is the set of rules you must follow." His serious gaze swept over us. "These are the only limitations on your powers, but they are iron-clad. If you ever voluntarily break any of them, the Power itself will reject you." He paused to make sure that point sank in. We gazed back soberly. "First, never use your powers for personal gain. Second, never escalate a fight unless the Yeerks force you to. Third, keep you identities a secret. No one must ever know you are the Power Rangers. Do you so promise?"

We looked at each other; than Jake spoke for us all. "We do."

Zedd smiled, and the serious moment passed. "Good. There are other aspects of Rangering that will be revealed in time. But for now, the ball is back in your court. What will you do now?"

As one, we looked at Jake, who smiled grimly.

"We destroy the Kandrona Dome."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: My DEEPEST apologies for not updating my most popular fic for more than seven months (!!). I could blame a combination of lack of Internet, a chronic health problem, lack of inspiration, and my new forays into the Harry Potter fandom, but ultimately there is no excuse. I will do my best to see that it doesn't happen again. I don't think this chapter is worth waiting seven months, but I hope you like it anyway._

_POV: Visser Three_

At long last, victory is within my grasp. In one human week, the final, all-out offensive will begin. Finally the Council of Thirteen will see the truth: my way of direct violence is superior to Visser One's way of subtle infiltration.

However...though I hate to concede it even to myself, subtley has its uses. Already the head of state of Russia has been subverted, as well as five United States senators, 15 congressmen, three Cabinet secretaries, and 21 governors. The last are most important, since they control the National Guard for each state, and thus are what humans call "first responders." By the time they realize that many authority figures are "traitors", it will be too late.

I leave my "office" and walk into the main part of the Kandrona Dome. Everything seems normal: the involuntary Controllers sit slumped in their cages; the voluntary ones chatter among themselves; the Horik-Bajir wrestle hosts to and from the Pool. Everything is going according to plan.

Looking back on it later, I realized that while humans may be inferior, their many sayings can be quite salient...especially the one about "Murphy's Law."

A loud crackling sound draws my attention. I turn my stalk eyes to see a rainbow of colors turn into six human figures (they have to be human; only that species balances soley on two legs) in tight-fitting uniforms and helmets. Before anyone can react, bolts of energy start flying.

I quickly duck behind a corner, watching everything with eyes pointed in three different directions. Horik-Bajir are falling everywhere, caught by surprise and...outgunned?? I am not familiar with these weapons; they are neither shredders nor Dracon beams. But they are impressive. One of the (few) missed shots blows a foot-deep hole in the ferrocrete wall of the dome.

Now two figures (by the way they move, they are females) are sprinting for the cages, while the other four lay down covering fire. I command my surviving Controllers to stop them, but their numbers are severely diminished. Two manage a clear shot, striking the red figure. Sparks fly, but to my shock the enemy merely staggers slightly. The sight breaks the morale of my Yeerks, and they retreat and head for cover despite my yelled threats.

The pink figure grabs the cage door by the bars and rips it off its' hinges with no discernible effort. The yellow figure begans pulling the stunned involuntary Controllers to their feet.

I must stop them, but how? I mentally run through my battle morphs. None of them are suited for combat with six heavily armed enemies in an enclosed area. Discretion is the better part of valor. (I'm using human sayings again. I have to watch that.)

I morph the Earth insect known as the fly. As I do so, I send telepathic messages to the Controllers on the surface above the entrance masquerading as fast-food employees, telling them that we are about to be exposed and to alert the rest of my troops.

I am fully transformed now, and my compound eyes show multiple images of the former prisoners scrambling for the exit. The voluntaries, I note with disgust, are backed up against a wall by the green figure, who holds his pistol menancingly.

I shift my attention back to the other five humans, who have holstered their weapons...only to draw melee weapons. I have only a moment to wonder what is going on. Then they cry out and begin slamming their weapons together. I have a very bad feeling about this. I think it is time to leave.

As I fly towards the exit, the red figure fires the compound weapon at ceiling, shattering everything in its' path. The multiple rays move downward, destroying the critical support beams. An ominous rumbling sounds as cracks appear on the walls.

Buzzing my wings to the utmost, the last thing I see is the entire Dome caving in, as the six figures disappear the same mysterious way they entered.

Even the Andalites can't do that.

Andalites...six Andalites...six humans with amazing power...

Perhaps humans are a bigger threat than I thought.

But this victory will be brief. Already a entire squadron of Bug fighters are inbound, ordered to kill the escapees and anyone else in the vicinity. On the surface, I will have more room for my battle morphs. It appears Exposure will happen sooner than planned.

I will be victorious...but I can't shake the nagging feeling that my plan isn't as perfect as I thought.

_Next time_:

It's the Animorph Rangers' to be outgunned as the Bug fighters and a transformed Visser 3 close in. But they're not out of tricks yet...


	7. Chapter 7

_PoV: Cassie_

We did it. I can't believe it.

The Kandrona Dome is gone. The place that haunted our nightmares, the place that so personified "hell on earth" that it should have had "Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter Here" written on its' entrance, has been totally destroyed. The involuntary Controllers are free, even now running up to the surface. The Yeerks in the Pool are dead.

As are the voluntary controllers.

Up until now, we've avoided killing human hosts, even the voluntary ones. It still felt too much like murder. But we no longer have that luxury. The war has been escalated by both sides, into an open, all-out full-scale war. And in any war like that, there are casualties. Jake brought the issue up while we were preparing for this attack. None of us objected to his plan.

Those people betrayed their planet and their entire species, of their own free will. They knew full well what they were doing. And while I will still lose sleep at night, when I see their terrified faces again and again, I've made my peace with this decision.

But I can't help wondering if even I've been hardened by these past two years.

We rematerialize on the surface, next to the McDonald's that acted as a front for the Pool. That building has now collapsed, exposing the tunnels beneath. A flood of crying, laughing former Controllers streams out of those tunnels, quickly overpowering the few shell-shocked guards on the surface. Already the sound of police sirens and fire trucks fills the air.

The Yeerks have just been exposed.

We stand there a moment, soaking in the image. After fighting a guerilla war for so long, after barely keeping ourselves alive...we're winning.

Then a roar throws the crowd into an even greater fervor, and I realize we forgot something very important.

Visser 3.

The other Rangers and I quickly and instinctively form up into a circle, pointing our weapons skyward. It sounds like he's using a flying morph...

Then his massive form rounds the corner of a nearby skyscraper, and my jaw drops in shock.

WHERE

DID

HE

GET

A

_**DRAGON**_

MORPH!!??

Please tell me he can't breath fire...

FWOOOSH!

Well, that answers that question. The Rangers, including me, scatter like bowling pins to avoid the jet of flames. Even with our suits, it HURTS!

Jake is on his feet first, with his Power Sword out. He fire a blast of red energy at the dragon...and it dissipates harmlessly against the armored hide. Apparently dragonhide is as tough in real life as it is in fantasy.

(FOOLISH HUMANS!) the Visser roars in our minds. (IF I DON'T KILL YOU, THE BUG FIGHTERS WILL!)

Bug fighters? What...oh. Yes, there they are, coming towards us in a steep dive. We're in big trouble.

Then the wrist communicators Zedd gave each of us crackles. I hear Zedd's voice. "Rangers! Now that the Yeerks have upped the stakes, you can answer at the same level. Call forth your Zords!"

I'm about to ask him what he means, when suddenly I realize that I already know. Knowledge of a mighty yellow cat suddenly fills my mind, and I know exactly what to do. We all do.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!"

Withing seconds our Zords answer our call. The crowds have actually stopped screaming now, and are watching in helpless amazement.

The Saber-Toothed Tiger approaches me, roaring its' greeting. Without hesitation, I leap 30 stories straight up into its' cockpit. The instant I land inside, I know what every last switch and button does.

Now I truly understand why they call it "The Power".

"Rangers, log on!" I hear Jake call.

"Marco here! Anyone have some grapes they want pressed?"

"Tobias here! This kicks ass!"

"Aximili here. This is most impressive, my Prince."

"Rachel here! Let's get'em!"

My turn. "Cassie here! Lets fry some dragon!"

Unfortunately, Visser 3 has taken one look at our mecha and is now headed rapidly in the opposite direction. But the bug fighters are still coming in, twelve of them. They split into six two-ship groups and attack all of us.

I'm the closest one to them. I activate my cannon, incinerating one fighter with one shot. The other banks away, and my next shot misses, but my third shot doesn't.

With that done, I look around the battlefield. The Triceratops shoots down its' Bug fighters with virtually the same results I had. The Dragon uses its' hand missles. The Mammoth freezes the wings of its' opponents, and they spiral helplessly into the ground. Up in the sky, Rachel literally flies rings around the two fighters attacking her, before effortlessly knocking them out of the sky. Finally, the Tyrannosaurus has waited until the last two Bug fighters have swooped close to the ground, firing their weapons. Jake shrugs off the blows and leaps into the air. As he passes in between the alien ships, his legs shoot out and crush them. The very ground shakes as he lands.

As one, we look around for more opponents. But all opposition is gone. Visser 3 has disappeared, along with the few remaining Controllers. The battle is over, and we've won.

I pick up a new sound on my audio sensors. Cheering. The crowd is cheering us. Not just those who escaped from the Pool, but everyone else too. We're finally getting appreciation for what we've done.

"Guys..." Marco's voice sounds, for once, completely serious.

"I know." Jake sounds like he's crying.

I have tears leaking out of my own eyes. Like Winston Churchhill said, "This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. It is, however, the end of the beginning."

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Notes: I've already tried to be honest with my readers, so here are some salient confessions:_

_#1: I have recently acquired the complete Animorphs series of books._

_#2: I have NOT, however, read them yet._

_#3: Given that the last time I DID read those books was when they first came out, my stories in this fandom are likely to have…well, "holes" in them. Case in point:_

_#4: kirallie asked me in the latest review for this story "What about Tom?" (For those of you who don't know, Tom is Jake's older brother, and was made a Controller very early on. This, needless to say, complicated Jake's life considerably.) I realized, with a sinking feeling, that I had completely forgotten about Tom Berenson._

_#5: I had no clue what to do next in this story…until kirallie asked me that question. And then…I was inspired._

_So, this chapter is dedicated to kirallie, who deserves to be thanked by all those who have been kept waiting for months for this story to be updated._

_Thank you, kirallie._

CHAPTER 8: REUNIONPoV: Jake

It was a very happy group of teenagers gathered in that hidden valley. With all the whooping, laughing and crying, someone would have thought we'd just won the Super Bowl.

But this was something far sweeter.

Earth had proved to the Yeerks that humanity was NOT going to just roll over and surrender. If those parasitic slugs want this planet, they're going to have to fight for it.

After fighting against overwhelming odds for two years, the war had finally tilted in our favor.

The thought that maybe we were getting a **little** carried away celebrating crossed my mind when I realized I was crying and lip-locking with Cassie at the same time.

Of course, she was doing the same to me…before we both realized what we were doing and broke away, blushing madly.

And, of course, Rachel and Tobias were participating in the same activity…and they showed no sign of stopping.

Marco, meanwhile, was trying to teach Ax the (as he put it) "art of the high-five"…

Zedd watched it all with a patient smile. After we calmed down, and Rachel and Tobias came up for air, we gathered around him. It felt a little strange – but in a good way—to have an authority figure around; an adult to back us up, after I spent so long leading a group of (essentially) children in an impossible battle. It was nice.

"Well done, Rangers!" he said at last. "You've won a decisive victory today, and the Yeerks are rattled. More importantly, you've given the people of Earth hope. It's been my personal experience that so long as humans have hope, they can never be beaten."

We beamed at him, still with stupid grins on our faces.

"Of course," Zedd continued, raising his eyebrows "there are more personal victories as well…"

I knew that now we looked confused…until a slightly older boy stepped out from behind him.

I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing.

"Hey, midget," my brother Tom smiled at me, albeit shakily.

Tom…

He'd been at the back of my mind during the attack on the Kandrona Dome. I hadn't seen him, but then I'd been pretty busy. Rachel and Cassie were the ones to break out the Involuntaries and we'd been so euphoric over our victory that I hadn't had a chance to question them.

The taking of Tom as a Controller made the war with the Yeerks personal. It's what kept me going when the pressures of leadership threatened to overwhelm me. It's what kept me fighting.

I still don't know who was the first to move, but now we were hugging each other and sobbing our eyes out.

"I'm so proud of you, little brother!" he whispered in my ear. That, of course, just made me cry harder.

Eventually our eyes dried up and we pulled back from each other a little, still not wanting to take our eyes off each other for fear that this was just an impossible dream.

Cassie spoke up hesitantly. "Ummm, Zedd…I thought no one was allowed to know who we really are?"

"As your mentor, I'm allowed a little more leeway," Zedd assured her. "This will be allowed, as long as Tom is willing to keep your secret."

I already knew my brother's answer before he opened his mouth. "I'd do _anything_, keep _any_ secret, for the one who made this possible!"

Zedd smiled, and raised his staff. In multiple bursts of white light, we (including Tom), were holding a bubbly liquid in fluted glasses "Don't worry," he winked, "it's non-alcoholic." He raised his own glass in a toast, and we all followed suit. "To beginnings. A new beginning for the Animorph Rangers, a new beginning for Tom Berenson, and the beginning of the end for the Yeerks!" We all drank.


End file.
